


nothing a milkshake can't cure

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Deucalion meets Stiles at a coffee shop.





	nothing a milkshake can't cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



Stiles wasn’t having the greatest day. He pulled an allnighter trying to finish up an essay so he could have today free, then ended up oversleeping. He couldn’t find his favorite nice shirt and had to make do with something else. Luckily, for once his Jeep started on the first try and Stiles got to the cafe on time.

 

Only for his date to never show up. 

 

He ordered a coffee after the first fifteen minutes, waiting to drink it until Patrick showed up. So when Patrick texted him that he changed his mind about their lunch date another fifteen minutes later, Stiles’ coffee has long since gone cold.

 

Stiles sighed. He should have just gone with a milkshake.

 

Someone must have heard his thoughts because lo and behold, suddenly there was a strawberry milkshake set right there in front of him.

 

Startled, Stiles looked up to the person who placed the drink on the table and found kind eyes and a soft smile aimed at him.

 

“You look sad,” the man said. A very handsome, man, with sandy blond hair, looking to be around 40 years old. He was holding a teacup of his own. “I’ve found that a milkshake is the way to go to improve someone’s mood. I hope it’s not too forward of me.”

 

“Oh, um, no. Thanks,” Stiles stammered. He pointed to the seat opposite him, “Please, have a seat.”

 

The man took the chair, far more gracefully than Stiles ever could. Stiles found himself staring at the man so he took a sip of his milkshake.

 

Mm, yes, exactly what he needed.

 

“My name is Deucalion,” the man introduced himself, smiling at Stiles still.

 

“I’m Stiles. Thank you again for the milkshake, I needed it.”

 

“You’re very welcome, Stiles,” Deucalion said, Stiles’ name rolling of his tongue so nicely it almost made Stiles shiver, “May I ask what had you looking so sad?”

 

“Let’s just say it’s not been my day so far,” Stiles answered, then focused on Deucalion, on his bright eyes, strong shoulders and kind smile. Stiles grinned at him in return, “but it’s looking to be so much better.”


End file.
